Fuera de control
by Duetos con Lily
Summary: Las carreras callejeras de autos son siempre peligrosas, sobre todo si se mezcla el amor en ellas... Fic escrito a dueto, en el año 2006, por Tutanilla y Lily de Wakabayashi, inspirado parcialmente en la película "Fast and Furious". En 'hiatus' por tiempo indeterminado. [Genzo x Lily, Karl x Hady]
1. Todo tiene un principio

**Fuera de control.**

 **Capítulo 1º.- Todo tiene un principio...- By Tutanilla**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a traspasar las rendijas de la persiana y a impactar en la cara de un dormilón. El primer gesto de disconformidad, fue cambiar la cara de posición. El segundo, darle un golpe al despertador. Pese a todo, tenía que levantarse. Retiró las sábanas y se puso en pie, estirándose y bostezando. Una vez dentro del aseo, se afeitó, se duchó y se vistió con lo más cómodo que encontró en el armario. Iba por el pasillo cuando un delicioso olor a café recién hecho, hizo que terminara de despertar.

\- Buenos días, hermanito.- saludó una joven con una sonrisa.  
\- Serán para ti.- Se quejó él.- Tengo que ir a Alemania.  
\- ¿Puedo saber para qué?- Preguntó ella, cogiendo una taza y el azucarero.- Deberías quejarte, tienes demasiado trabajo.  
\- Cualquier otro caso y tendría que callarme.- Suspiró.- Carreras ilegales.- Terminó, viendo como su hermana le echaba dos cucharadas de azúcar a la taza.  
\- Ese no es tu campo.- Se sorprendió, acabando de verter el café de la cafetera.  
\- Lo sé, pero me gusta mi trabajo. No puedo darte detalles explícitos, pero puede que haya algún terrorista metido en esto. Entonces, si sería mi campo.  
\- ¿Puede? ¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer?- Volvió a preguntar ella, incrédula, a la vez que le daba el café a su hermano.  
\- Averiguarlo...- Sentenció, mezclando el azúcar y el café con una cucharilla.

Poco después, empezaría a sonar su busca...

"Recambios KarGe" era uno de los talleres más conocidos de toda Alemania. Estaba integrado por dos jugadores de fútbol estrellas, Genzo Wakabayashi y Karl Heinz Schneider.

Estaba genialmente equipado. Se encargaban del pintado y decorado del automóvil, tubos de escape de acero inoxidable y cromados que eran adaptables a cualquier tipo de coche, catalizadores de Ansa Sport, suspensiones que servían tanto como para competiciones como para exhibiciones. Llantas de aluminio, acero, de diferentes dimensiones..., volantes... Todo ello colocado en estanterías de forma ordenada.

Era un lujo poder comprar en aquella tienda.

Al final de la misma, había una barra con varios ordenadores y tres personas hablando.

\- Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora.- Dijo el pelinegro.  
\- No te preocupes.- Contestó el rubio desde detrás de la barra.- Nadie tiene por qué saber lo que hacemos.  
\- Si. Pero no te olvides de que hay muchos corredores y no todos se respetan. Cualquiera puede dar un chivatazo y, ¿qué sería de nosotros? Adiós a nuestras carreras como futbolistas.- Insistió el pelinegro.  
\- Wakabayashi, si tienes miedo, puedes dejarlo.- Contestó Karl, molesto.  
\- No discutáis.- Pidió una chica rubia con el pelo recogido en dos trenzas hacia delante, que salía del almacén.- Esto tiene su peligro, pero recordad que somos una comunidad. Nadie delata a nadie. Es una de las normas.  
\- Tienes razón.- Se tranquilizó Wakabayashi.  
\- Por cierto, necesitamos un buen mecánico.- Siguió Marie, mirando a su hermano, Karl.- Tenemos demasiado trabajo y vosotros entrenáis. Necesito más gente en el taller.  
\- De acuerdo, pero ni pienses que vas a dejar de estudiar.- Le regañó Karl.  
\- No te preocupes.- Sonrió y volvió al taller, con un especie de mono lleno de grasa.

Minutos después, un cartel fue colgado en la puerta de cristales de la entrada. "Se busca mecánico".

Escritorios a rebosar de papeleo, teléfonos que no cesaban de sonar, personas trajeadas que iban de un lado a otro con informes, profiles... El único lugar tranquilo parecía ser la oficina del jefe. Al llegar a la puerta de éste, tocó y abrió la puerta.

\- Disculpe.- Dijo Michael, asomando la cabeza.  
\- Pase.- Contestó el señor Lecroix.  
\- Iré a Alemania, pero no puedo hacerlo solo.- Dijo, sin más, acercándose al escritorio de su jefe.  
\- Tranquilo. Tenemos a una agente esperándole en la sala de interrogatorios. Es joven, pero es buena en su trabajo, al igual que usted.  
\- De acuerdo. También quiero protección para mi hermana. No quiero que se quede sola.- Dijo él, muy seguro.

Salieron de la oficina y se metieron en la sala de interrogatorios. Allí, apoyada a una silla plegable estaba una chica de larga melena y ojos profundos.

\- Les estaba esperando.- Sonrió ella, levantándose y dándole la mano a Michael.- Mi nombre es Lily del Valle y seré su compañera.

Michael y la agente del Valle estuvieron una semana entera poniéndose al día sobre Alemania, costumbres, dieron algunas clases de conducción temeraria y Lily mostró su destreza con las artes marciales y con un buen equipo de mecánica. seguro que le serviría de algo...

Y no sabía de cuanto...

Michael estuvo tan perdido de casa, que no sabía lo que su hermana Hady había estado haciendo. El último día de estancia en . antes de irse, Hady llegó después de que su hermano llegase.

\- Me tenías preocupado...- Dijo él, mientras ella abría la puerta.  
\- Hermano, mañana me voy contigo.- Dijo ella, como respuesta.  
\- ¿Cómo?-  
\- Si, llevo una semana entrenándome en el Circuito de Indianápolis.- Siguió Hady, dirigiéndose a su habitación y sacando un par de maletas para ponerlas en la entrada.- Mañana será un día agotador.

A la mañana siguiente, en el aeropuerto, Lily le estaba esperando.

\- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó, extrañada.  
\- Mi hermana Hady. Ella es Lily del Valle. Mi compañera.- Las presentó.

Aquella muchacha no entraba en los planes del FBI y Lily pensó que sería un problema.

Continuará...

Lily del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Hady y Michael Delaney son personajes creados por Tutanilla.

El señor "Lecroix" es un personaje creado por Tutanilla. (No sé si ponerle nombre o dejarlo así)

Todos los demás, son de Yoichi Takahashi.

Es un fic basado en la película "A todo gas". Algunas cosas coincidirán, otras no.

El Circuito de Indianápoles está situado en Estados Unidos y es autódromo (espacio diseñado para la competición automovilística).

Saludos!


	2. Amor en llamas

**Capítulo 2.- Amor en llamas.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Genzo Wakabayashi trataba de componer su automóvil. En el último "arrancón", el muchacho había sufrido un accidente y el motor de su auto había sufrido severos daños. Genzo tenía suficiente dinero como para mandarlo arreglar, pero eso sería algo indigno e impropio del otro dueño de la agencia, por así llamarla, que tenían él y Karl.

\- Me hacen falta varias piezas.- comentó Genzo a Hermann Kaltz, su amigo y también corredor de autos.- No sé como reparar esto.  
\- Podría ir a conseguírtelos mañana.- dijo Kaltz.- Por ahora, no creo que se pueda, ya todo debe estar cerrado.  
\- ¿Eso crees? No es tan tarde.- replicó Genzo.  
\- ¿Qué no? Pasan de las diez.- rió Kaltz.

El japonés miró su reloj, sorprendido. Efectivamente, pasaban ya de las diez de la noche. Tan entusiasmado estaba arreglando su auto que no se dio cuenta de la hora.

\- En fin, sea como sea, creo que es hora de comer algo.- Genzo se puso de pie.- ¿Todavía estará Reiko cocinando?  
\- Lo dudo mucho, amigo, aunque para ti, podría cocinar las veinticuatro horas del día.- se burló Kaltz.- Está loca por ti.  
\- Sí, como sea.- Genzo sonrió levemente.

El joven se lavó las manos y se cambió la camiseta, la cual estaba un poco manchada de grasa y sudor. Después él y Kaltz salieron a la calle.

\- Espero que no tarde mucho en arreglar mi máquina.- comentó Genzo.- No soportaré estar alejado de las calles por mucho tiempo.  
\- Tranquilo, que el viejo Schneider sacará la casta por nosotros.- replicó Kaltz.- Habrá que confiar en él.

Bueno, sí, no quedaba de otra. Mientras el auto de Genzo estuviera descompuesto, él tendría que decirle adiós a las pistas por el momento y dejarle a Karl el "negocio".

\- Habrá una carrera de motocicletas más tarde, a las once en punto.- comentó Kaltz.  
\- No es algo que me interese.- replicó Genzo.- Lo mío son los autos, las motocicletas son una simple y barata imitación de dos ruedas.  
\- Pero algunos corredores son bastante buenos haciendo algunas piruetas.- los defendió Kaltz.  
\- Como dije, no me interesa.- insistió Genzo.

Los dos habían llegado hasta el restaurante en donde trabajaba Reiko, el cual aun estaba abierto. Tal parecía que la chica nada más se había quedado hasta tarde esperando a ver si aparecía Genzo.

\- ¿Quieres algo de cenar, corazón?.- preguntó Reiko, coqueta.  
\- Si tú lo preparas, sí.- Genzo coqueteó un poco con la chica.

Kaltz soltó una risilla. Genzo nunca cambiaría...

A pocos kilómetros de ahí, Lily se preparaba para actuar. Jean Lacoste, su jefe directo, le daba las últimas indicaciones.

\- Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.- ordenó Lacoste.- Ya se le dieron las indicaciones necesarias a tu compañero.  
\- Yo solo espero que la hermana de mi "compañero" no vaya a arruinarnos las cosas.- suspiró Lily.  
\- No lo hará, tranquilízate.- replicó Jean.- Por cierto, nos llegó el rumor de que habrá una carrera de motocicletas dentro de media hora. Quizás también podríamos encontrar pistas ahí, te aconsejo que te des una vuelta.  
\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.- suspiró Lily.- No tienes que decírmelo. Sé como hacer mi trabajo.

La chica salió a la calle moviendo de manera un poco provocativa las caderas. Jean la miró con admiración, en el fondo siempre estuvo enamorado de la hermosa joven de larga cabellera castaña oscura.

\- Cualquier cosa, ponte en contacto conmigo.- dijo Jean.  
\- Tranquilo, Lacoste, ya te dije que sé como hacer mi trabajo.- replicó Lily.

Volviendo al restaurante, mientras Genzo y Kaltz comían, Reiko habló entusiasmada sobre las carreras de motocicletas. La chica decía que eran verdaderas peripecias sobre ruedas.

\- ¿Qué tienen de emocionante las motocicletas?.- gruñó Genzo.- No pueden correr a la misma velocidad de un automóvil.  
\- Quizás no, pero también son hermosas.- replicó Reiko.- ¿Por qué no te gustan?  
\- Las considero una auténtica pérdida de tiempo.- respondió Genzo.- En fin...  
\- O sea, que me dirás que no si te pido que me lleves a la carrera de esta noche.- suspiró Reiko.  
\- Exacto.- asintió Genzo.  
\- Vamos, solo por esta noche.- suplicó Reiko.- Dale una oportunidad, vamos solo hoy y si no te gusta, nos vamos. Anda, di que sí.

Reiko miró a Genzo con súplica. Él suspiró, no le iba a quedar de otra... Así pues, a las once en punto, Reiko, Genzo y Katz se encontraban en el sitio en donde se llevaría a cabo la carrera de motocicletas. Ya estaban reunidos ahí varios de los mejores competidores de la ciudad, a quienes Genzo miraba con cierto desdén. Eso no era lo suyo, aunque fuese muy parecido, lo de él eran los autos, la emoción en cuatro llantas, no en una bicicleta con motor, eso era cosa de niños. Los competidores se prepararon para competir, y Reiko saludó a uno de los muchachos, cosa que no le causó muchos celos a Genzo, aunque no le gustaba que si él estaba con una mujer, ella saludara a otro hombre.

\- Competirán los mismo de siempre, según veo.- comentó Kaltz.- Esta noche no habrá retadores nuevos.  
\- No hay retadores desde que Leo gana todas las carreras.- replicó Reiko.- Nadie puede vencerlo.

El mencionado sujeto, que casualmente era el mismo chico al que había saludado Reiko, se colocó su casco sobre su cabello negro, pero dejó la visera arriba, de manera que sus ojos azul claro vieron cuando llegó alguien nuevo montando una increíble motocicleta de color azul oscuro. El dueño de dicho vehículo era, como podía deducirse por lo abultado de su busto, una chica, que estaba vestida con un traje de cuerpo completo, también azul marino con adornos plateados y negros.

\- Parece que tendremos un nuevo retador esta noche.- comentó el chico con peinado afro que se encargaba de anunciar las carreras.- O retadora, parece ser...

La chica llevaba puesto un casco que le cubría completamente la cara, de manera que nadie sabía quien era, pero su cuerpo era lo suficientemente llamativo como para causar admiración.

\- Bonito traje.- comentó Kaltz.

Reiko notó que Genzo era uno de los que se habían quedado con la boca abierta y carraspeó, enojada. Genzo, algo avergonzado, desvió la mirada. Sea como fuere, los competidores se acomodaron en la línea de meta y el chico con el peinado al estilo afro marcó la señal de salida. Las motocicletas arrancaron con potencia y al poco rato, Leo dejó atrás a todos sus rivales, no así a la chica misteriosa, la cual se ponía a la par de él.

\- Wow, miren eso, la chica nueva está dándole competencia a Leo.- comentó alguien.  
\- Ya quisiera ver como se lo toma.- gruñó Reiko.  
\- Vamos a verlos.- dijo Kaltz, al tiempo que miraba en las pantallas gigantes que se habían instalado el recorrido de los competidores.

Después de la primera parte del recorrido, Leo y la chica estaban compitiendo por el primer lugar. Debido a que era una carrera ilegal y callejera, no había recorrido planeado, de manera que Leo decidió meterse por las calles más difíciles y transitadas de la ciudad, con el afán de perder a su rival, pero la chica esquivaba los obstáculos con facilidad y una habilidad asombrosa. Genzo estaba sorprendido, nunca se imaginó que se pudiera alcanzar tal velocidad con una motocicleta ni que alguien pudiera tener tanta habilidad para manejarla.

\- Esa chica es increíble.- comentaban varios.- Está siguiendo a Leo sin dificultades.  
\- Leo es el mejor.- gruñó Reiko, molesta.- No va a perder con una novata.

Sin embargo, era obvio que la chica no era ninguna novata y que si seguía a Leo era más por diversión que por el hecho de no poder rebasarlo. Los dos se encontraban ya en la última parte del recorrido, y Leo intentó de todo para quitarse a su rival de encima... Él se dirigió hacia la zona de los puentes de la ciudad, los cuales estarían elevándose a esas horas por los buques que llegaban de noche. Leo se lanzó a toda velocidad por un puente que apenas lo dejó pasar a él para después comenzar a levantarse.

\- Uy, lástima.- se burló Reiko.- Lo siento, nena.

Sin embargo, la chica no iba a darse por vencida y aceleró. En una maniobra sorprendente, la chica hizo que su motocicleta volara por el puente separado y llegara a salvo a la otra orilla. Todos los espectadores soltaron una exclamación.

\- Esa chica es buena.- comentó Kaltz.

Genzo no decía nada. Cada vez le daba más curiosidad el saber quién sería esa misteriosa joven... En fin, sea como fuere, Leo y la muchacha regresaron al punto de partida, ninguno dispuesto a dejarse vencer por el otro, y en los últimos metros los dos aceleraron, pero sorprendentemente, la joven alcanzó la meta primero. Se dejó escuchar una ovación, aunque Leo estaba muy enojado.

\- Hiciste lo que pudiste.- lo consoló Reiko.- Esa muchacha tuvo suerte de principiante.  
\- Quiero saber quién es.- gruñó Leo.- Esto no se queda así, a mí no me gana una chica cualquiera.

Por supuesto, Leo no era el único con curiosidad por saber quién era la muchacha. Todos los espectadores fueron hacia ella, y entre ellos, Genzo y Kaltz. La muchacha se quitó entonces el casco y más de uno se quedó con la boca abierta cuando por la espalda de la muchacha cayó una cascada de cabello castaño oscuro, sedoso y brillante. La chica los miró a todos con un par de hermosos ojos negros como la noche misma. Genzo sintió una especie de extraño golpeteo en el pecho al mirar a la joven.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?.- cuestionó Leo, quien también se había sentido algo perturbado.  
\- La que te quitó el título, amigo.- sonrió la muchacha.- Y mi nombre es Lily. Apréndetelo, porque vas a escucharlo muy seguido.

Leo esbozó una mueca y se dio la vuelta, marchándose muy molesto. Reiko trató de consolarlo, al tiempo que le mandaba a Lily una mirada de profundo odio. Genzo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar acercarse.

\- Buena carrera.- dijo él.  
\- Gracias.- Lily miró a ese atractivo hombre de cabello oscuro y rasgos orientales y se preguntó cómo era que no se había dado cuenta antes de su presencia.- ¿Tú también corres motos?  
\- No.- negó Genzo.- Lo mío son los automóviles.  
\- Ya veo.  
\- Puedo enseñarte, si gustas.- comentó él, a manera de coqueteo.  
\- Me interesará, estoy segura.- sonrió ella, devolviéndole el gesto.  
\- Por cierto.- Genzo extendió su mano.- Soy Genzo Wakabayashi.  
\- Lily Del Valle.- ella estrechó la mano de él.

Ambos se sonrieron, y Kaltz, desde prudente distancia, volvió a sonreír. Ah, claro, había química instantánea entre ellos, eso era más que obvio...

Hady esperó a que su hermano saliera para comenzar a prepararse. Él no lo sabía, pero ella amaba correr en automóviles también. Parecía algo de familia, solo que Hady nunca quiso contarle nada por temor a que la regañara por ser algo "demasiado peligroso para su edad y su sexo", como constantemente solía decir su hermano. Así pues, en cuanto estuvo lista, ella tomó las llaves y se dirigió a la casa de su vecina, en donde ella le hacía el favor de guardarle el coche que ella había preparado para las carreras...

\- Es hora de hacer correr a mi bebé.- comentó Hady.- Las calles serán solo nuestras otra vez.

Ah, claro, así sería...


	3. Encontrando una salida

**Capítulo 3º.- Encontrando una salida.- By Tutanilla**

Karl estaba en el taller, de donde casi nunca salía, exceptuando los entrenamientos matinales. Estaba situado debajo de su máquina metalizada ajustando un par de piezas. No estaba averiado ni nada por el estilo, era el afán de tenerlo perfecto, impecable. Esos eran sus dos amores: el fútbol y las carreras.

Una vez que hubo retocado y limpiado por enésima vez la carrocería de su máquina, suspiró. Esa noche habría competición y ahora no tenía a Wakabayashi. Si uno perdía, solía ganar el otro. Siempre ganando apuestas, pocas veces habían perdido.

En la tienda, que estaba unida al taller, estaba Marie atendiendo a algunos clientes cuando al aparcamiento llegó un coche con los cristales ahumados, de color negro. De el, bajó un joven con el pelo alocado y ropa sport.

Se escuchó el singular sonido de la puerta al abrirse y los pasos que el chico daba.

\- Hola.- Dijo él, muy animado.- Necesito una revisión en las suspensiones, bueno, yo no...- Siguió él, con picardía. Marie no dejaba de mirarle la cara de ángel que tenía.

Antes de que ella pudiese responder, Karl salió como alma que lleva el diablo para ver quién estaba "coqueteando" con su hermana.

\- Si quieres que te revise el coche, modérate un poco. Es mi hermana.- Amenazó Karl, llegando por detrás de Marie, poniéndose a su altura.  
\- Tranquilo.- Dijo, sin apartar la mirada, sin miedo.- Lo necesito para esta noche, si es posible.  
\- No te he visto nunca. ¿Por qué vienes con tan poco tiempo y con tanta urgencia?- Quiso saber Karl. Su "negocio" no podía arriesgarse a tener filtraciones.  
\- Que sea nuevo en la ciudad no significa que sea tonto. Este lugar tiene muy buena reputación.-

Karl se quedó meditando por unos momentos.

\- Pásate por aquí a la hora de cierre, a las nueve. Más tarde, veremos que tan bueno eres.

El chico le entregó las llaves de su coche y Karl salió de la tienda, para subirse en su máquina negra. Una vez dentro, pudo observar que los asientos estaban forrados en piel, que tenía un equipo de altavoces, rastreador GPS y pantalla TFT con un mando de la Play Station. En ella se podía ver la televisión e incluso, navegar por Internet. Sin duda, el dueño del coche, era un "tío" caprichoso.

\- Necesito tus datos.- Intervino Marie, mientras él no le quitaba ojo.  
\- Me llamo Michael Delaney, ¿y tú?- Quiso saber él.  
\- Marie Schneider.- Contestó, mientras tecleaba los datos de Michael en el ordenador.- Ya está todo listo.- Finalizó, finalizó, dándole a la tecla enter.  
\- Me gustaría competir y ganar algo de dinero.- Dijo él, como si nada, pero en un bajo tono de voz.  
\- Si eres un auténtico corredor callejero, sabrás donde es.- Sentenció Marie.-  
\- Seguro que, si tú vas, esos ojos me servirían de guía.- Y le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que se sorprendiera y se pusiera algo colorada.

Michael se fue de allí andando, ahora no tenía transporte...

Hady estaba sentada en su coche. Era de un color fucsia aparentemente metalizado con unos dibujos en los laterales en forma de tribal de color negro. Los cristales eran ahumados y todo estaba forrado en cuero o algún tipo de material parecido en negro también.

En las puertas delanteras, llevaba acoplados dos altavoces en la parte baja, uno en cada puerta. En la parte trasera, otros dos. Le faltaban algunos detalles, pues desde que había dejado de correr, había tenido su coche algo abandonado.

Miró su reloj, y se dispuso a salir del garaje. Tomó un mando a distancia y la puerta del garaje comenzó a abrirse, Hady salió de el.

Después de más de quince minutos al volante, pudo ver los primeros coches, los cuales aparcaban en fila.

Conforme iba entrando, iba amenizando la velocidad, hasta llegar a ir con el coche detrás de la gente que se apartaba. Vio un lugar libre, y allí se puso. Abrió la puerta y dejó ver unas botas altas de color blanco, con un tacón bastante alto. Unos tejanos cortos, a medio muslo, deshilachados y una camiseta blanca anudada a la altura del esternón. Su largo pelo ondulado lo llevaba suelto.

Al bajar, vio como la gente miraba su máquina y a ella.

A pocos metros de ella, en una explanada, había un coche en medio, y otro, gastando frenos y neumáticos, le daba vueltas. No había ninguna duda de que le estaba vacilando y pidiéndole un pique.

Toda la calle, que era bastante larga, tenía coches a izquierdas y derechas.

\- Eh, bonita.- Le llamó la atención un chico.- ¿Es tuyo?- Preguntó, señalando su máquina.  
\- Si. ¿Te gusta?- Dijo ella, vacilona.  
\- ¿Esa horterada?- Le vaciló él, poniéndose frente a ella. A tan sólo unos pasos. Varios rieron.  
\- ¿Crees que el tuyo es mejor que el mío? Si te atreves a demostrármelo...- Protestó la chica, buscando juego.  
\- ¿Cuánto quieres apostar? Esto no es un juego de nenitas. No tendré compasión. Destrozaré tu coche.- Dijo él, amenazante.  
\- Comprobémoslo.- Ella no se achantaba.

La "fluida" conversación paró, cuando un increíble coche gris metalizado, seguido de otros cuatro de diferentes colores, hizo acto de presencia. Esto hizo que todos se revolucionaran.

A Hady le resultó conocido uno de los coches, el azul oscuro.

El coche gris frenó en seco, ya que no iba demasiado rápido. Del interior, bajó un chico rubio, con el pelo alborotado y unos grandes ojos azules. Parecían querer iluminar aquella noche.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, tío?- Le preguntó él a uno de ellos.  
\- ¿Cómo va la cosa hoy?- Preguntó a modo de respuesta el otro, chocándole la mano.  
\- Una carrera, un máximo de cinco corredores y una apuesta de 1000 Euros por cabeza. El ganador, se lo llevará todo.  
\- De acuerdo.- Aceptó el otro chico.

El rubio se acercó a la chica morena que tan embelesada lo miraba.

\- Se ve que no eres de por aquí...- Dijo él, mirando toda.- ¿Qué te trae a un lugar como este?  
\- Tú, tu buga y tus carreras.- Respondió ella, segura.  
\- Buena respuesta.- Dijo él, interesado.- Me llamo Karl, ¿y tú?-  
\- Hady.-

Muy pronto, se empezaron a posicionar en la línea de salida. El primero fue Karl, luego el extraño y familiar coche oscuro, seguido de dos coches de colores llamativos y, por último, Hady.

El piloto del coche oscuro miró, extrañado, a la chica que iba en el coche fucsia. No podía ser verdad, no podía ser cierto...

Delante de ellos, una chica, con más cuerpo destapado que con ropa y unas botas con unos tacones de vértigo, se quitó el sujetador. Justo cuando soltó una sonrisa y un grito a favor de Karl, dejó caer el sujetador al suelo. Los 5 pilotos miraban atentos, y justo cuando tocó, aceleraron todos, haciendo que éste, volviese a despegarse del suelo.

La carrera podía verse con facilidad. Algún genio informático se había metido en los ordenadores de la policía, y ahora eran ellos veían lo que querían a través de las cámaras de tráfico.

Pronto se pusieron a la cabeza Hady y el coche misterioso, dejando atrás a los otros dos, ya que Karl iba adelantado. Hady iba entre los dos coches, no sabiendo quién era el otro contrincante a causa de los cristales ahumados.

Los tres iban en un pique, haciendo que cada vez que uno quisiera adelantarse, el otro se lo impidiese.

La larga calle que habían tomado por un solo carril, acabó pronto, haciendo que Hady desviase el camino y tomase una entrada a la autopista.

\- Ha arriesgado mucho.- Comentó un chico a otro, mirando la carrera a través de un monitor instalado en el coche.- Ha faltado muy poco para que se vaya con el muro de contención.  
\- Karl lo tiene difícil, y pensar que sea una chica...- Rió otro.

La carrera continuaba a kilómetros de ellos. El piloto del coche oscuro no iba a permitir dejarse vencer. Aceleró y descargó algo de nitro, haciendo que el coche saliese violentamente impulsado, adelantando a los otros dos vehículos.

A Karl le agradó aquello, pero era demasiado pronto para usar la suya. Más adelante la utilizaría si le hacía falta.

Karl fue el primero en darse cuenta, en medio de la autopista había ocurrido un accidente. A lo lejos pudo ver un coche volcado en mitad, coches patrullas, ambulancias, una grúa y... una cola de coches que ocupaba varios kilómetros. El carril se cerraba en uno y los adelantamientos que habían estado realizando hasta ahora se verían complicados.

\- Esto se pone feo...- Comentó Max, un amigo de Karl.  
\- Deberían de salir de ahí lo antes posible...-

No sabían si aminorar, parar, o simplemente, huir de ahí. La cola de coches pronto dejó de estar lejos. Karl, Hady y el otro participante que quedaba, pasaron como rayos al lado del accidente. Karl se cambió de carril y pasó al de adelantamientos, esquivando el coche por la izquiera, Hady y el otro, lo hicieron por la derecha, rodeándolo.

A un policía se le cayó la gorra, los que estaban apeados sólo pudieron escuchar un fuerte sonido originado por el viento al pasar algo rápido. El coche volcado, se tambaleó un poco. Uno de las patrullas iba en un todo terreno, lo cogieron y se propusieron seguirles.

Había problemas. Los tres darían todo por el todo por huir, si los pillaban, todos estaría perdido para uno y para otros.

Se metieron en el carril contrario aprovechando un hueco en el que no había valla. Esquivaban los coches como podían, dando volantazos a izquierdas y derechas.

Adelantaron a un trailer, pero no se habían dado cuenta, que justo detrás, venía otro adelantando. Los dos carriles ocupados. ¡No había salida! Y el coche patrulla, detrás. El coche oscuro puso en práctica lo aprendido y pasó entre los dos trailers, casi rayándose la pintura. Uno de los espejos se rompió y calló al suelo, haciéndose añicos. Karl pasó detrás sin problemas, pero Hady...

El camionero casi había terminado de adelantar al primero, y empezó a meterse en su carril correspondiente. Hady, no dándose cuenta, fue envestida por él y no tuvo más remedio que pasar bajo el otro trailer...

No sabía cómo lo había hecho. Estaba viva. Había gritado cuando sintió que le daban un golpe en la parte trasera del coche. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué se creía que era aquello? ¿Un juego?  
El coche patrulla no tuvo tanta suerte, tuvo que salirse de la carretera y estamparse contra un árbol para no ser arroyados.

Los que estaban viendo la carrera, empezaron a juntarse cuando vieron que llegaban. La carrera no había concluido.

Hady bajó del automóvil, algo mareada.

\- ¡¿Qué hacías cuando te metiste en la autopista?!- Gruñó Karl, acercándose a ella.- ¡Casi muere alguien!  
\- Lo siento. Sólo quería continuar la carrera... – Musitó ella. En ese momento, ellos eran el centro de atención.- Si no querías continuar, simplemente, no me hubieses seguido.  
\- No me refiero a eso. Debiste tener más cuidado cuando intentaste meterte entre esos dos trailers. ¡Es muy peligroso!-

El tercer conductor llegó a ellos, y le echó una mirada fulminante a Hady.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?- Dijo él, tras ella.  
\- ¿Qué? Michael...- Dijo, cuando lo vio, entendiendo el segundo significado de la pregunta.

La conversación no pudo continuar, ya que varias sirenas se escucharon al fondo, haciendo que todos corriesen a salir de allí. Subieron a sus coches, arrancaron y se marcharon como alma que lleva el diablo.

Hady subió a su máquina, igual que los demás, pero a mitad del camino y ya no escuchándose la sirena, el coche paró. Bajó del coche y miró el capó.

\- Joder, algo debió de darle al tanque. He perdido toda la gasolina.- Dijo indignada, cuando de repente, un coche la alumbró con las luces.  
\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Dijo el apuesto joven de ojos azules que, momentos antes, le había reñido.

No muy lejos, en otro coche, pasando desapercibido, estaba Lily. Había visto todo dentro del coche. Observó, indignada, como Hady salía del coche y ponía en peligro la integridad de Michael.

\- Ya sabía yo que esa muchacha iba a traernos problemas... Esto hay que solucionarlo.- Dijo para si misma, convencida.


	4. Problemas sobre ruedas

**Capítulo 4.- Problemas sobre ruedas.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Lily refunfuñó y maldijo en español. La hermana de Michel estaba haciendo migas con uno de los sospechosos que se suponía que debían de vigilar, cosa que podría causarle conflictos a ella y a Michel. Dicho en otras palabras, Hady podría echarles a perder la misión...

Hady habló algunos momentos con Karl y después el rubio alemán se alejó en dirección a quien sabía donde. Lily entonces bajó del auto y se dirigió a Hady. La chica se veía nerviosa, y no era para menos, las sirenas de las patrullas se oían cada vez más cerca...

\- Hola.- dijo la mexicana, aparentando calma.- ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?  
\- Hola.- respondió Hady, simplemente.- Corriendo.  
\- Eso ya lo noté.- replicó Lily.- ¿Sabe tu hermano que estás aquí?  
\- No es mi niñero, no tengo por qué avisarle a donde voy.- replicó Hady.- Pero sí, sí sabe en donde estoy  
\- Como quieras.- gruñó la mexicana.- Pero ten cuidado, no vayas a interponerte...  
\- ¿Interponerme en qué?.- cuestionó Hady.- No estoy haciendo nada malo...  
\- Pero sí haces algo ilegal, y eso básicamente es lo mismo.- contradijo Lily.

Hady no respondió, porque en ese momento se acercó Karl. El alemán miró a la mexicana con curiosidad.

\- Lo siento, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos.- Karl hizo alusión a las sirenas que se escuchaban desde lejos.  
\- No pienso dejar mi carro aquí.- gruñó Hady.  
\- No hay remedio, parece ser que hay fuga en el tanque y no podremos arreglarlo aquí.- replicó Karl.- Lo mejor será que nos vayamos en mi coche y remolquemos el tuyo.  
\- ¡JA!.- Lily soltó una exclamación de burla.- ¿Es broma? ¿Cómo vas a remolcar un automóvil y al mismo tiempo escapar de la policía.  
\- Tengo mis maneras.- replicó Karl.- ¿Vienen o no? Si no responden en cinco segundos, me iré sin ustedes.

Hady y Lily intercambiaron miradas y las dos aceptaron irse con el alemán en su coche. Schneider enganchó entonces el coche de Hady al suyo propio y después arrancó. Lily dio gracias por recordar el haber cerrado su coche con llave y haberle puesto la alarma. Las dos chicas subieron entonces al automóvil de Karl y éste arrancó.

\- No me lo explico.- comentó Hady.- Ya había dejado las patrullas muy detrás. ¿Por qué se siguen escuchando las sirenas?

Y en ese momento, ella tuvo la respuesta: la dichosa sirena pertenecía a un camión de bomberos. Al parecer las sirenas sonaban muy similares a las de una patrulla...

Lily no comentó nada. Había aceptado el irse con Schneider para ponerle un alto a Hady y para ver a donde llegaba Karl. Según los informes, era el rubio uno de los principales sospechosos del caso que investigaba...

Después de darle la vuelta a la ciudad por un buen rato, Schneider llegó a un taller que se veía simple pero que en realidad estaba bien equipado. El lugar estaba tan bien camuflajeado que podía pasar por una tienda común y corriente. Sin embargo Lily, con su mirada escrutadora, notó por aquí y por allá algunas piezas que delataban el verdadero origen del lugar. Un muchacho, de donde solo se notaba la espalda musculosa y los fuertes brazos, estaba recargado intentando componer algo en un automóvil. Karl estacionó el coche y lo apagó.

\- Bueno, señoritas, bienvenidas a mi humilde morada.- dijo Karl.- Te ayudaré a componer tu coche.  
\- Gracias.- musitó Hady.

Ella sentía como Lily la hacía trizas con la mirada a través del espejo retrovisor. Obvio era que la mexicana no estaba conforme y estuvo a punto de hacer un reclamo, pero entonces Karl se bajó del coche y Hady se bajó con él. El joven inmediatamente se puso a hacer todo lo necesario para arreglar el coche de Hady.

\- Aquí podré ayudarte mejor.- dijo Karl.- Tengo todo lo necesario aquí.  
\- Vaya... Gracias, no quiero causarte molestias... .- dijo Hady.  
\- No es ninguna molestia, será todo un placer.- sonrió Karl.- Solo te pediré una cosa a cambio...  
\- ¿Cuál?.- a Hady se le hacía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.  
\- Que me digas tu nombre.- Schneider sonrió de manera cautivadora.

Hady se puso colorada pero se sobrepuso. Ni siquiera conocía a ese muchacho, aunque era algo que podía arreglarse.

\- Me llamo Hady.- dijo la chica, simplemente.  
\- Karl.- respondió el rubio.- Mucho gusto.

Los dos se sonrieron con amabilidad... Demasiada amabilidad... Pero había ahí dos personas que estaban con el entrecejo fruncido. El joven del coche se había incorporado y miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Hady.

\- Karl, ya sabes que no debemos traer a nadie aquí.- gruñó Genzo.  
\- Fue una emergencia, no lo teníamos planeado.- se excusó Karl.  
\- Siempre con eso... Un día de éstos... .- Genzo refunfuñaba, pero entonces sus ojos se toparon con los de Lily Del Valle.

Ella estaba enojada también por la intromisión de Hady, pero entonces vio a Genzo y supuso que podía sacar un buen partido de eso. Genzo y Lily intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron.

\- Señorita Lily, no sabía que estaba usted aquí.- dijo Genzo, sonriente.  
\- Yo tampoco.- rió Lily.- No sé como llegué a aquí... Fue un accidente, quizás.  
\- Pues fue un accidente muy agradable.- replicó Genzo.

Karl y Hady se miraron y rieron por lo bajo. Él le hizo señas a ella.

\- Supongo que ya la conoces, Wakabayashi.- dijo Karl.- Yo aun no tengo el placer, pero te presento a la señorita Hady... Hady, él es Genzo Wakabayashi, mi socio.  
\- Mucho gusto.- dijo Genzo.- Ella es la señorita Lily Del Valle. Señorita Del Valle, él es Karl Heinz Schneider, y como él ya lo dijo, es mi socio.  
\- Es un placer.- dijo Karl.  
\- Lo mismo digo.- dijo Lily.  
\- Mucho gusto.- dijo Hady.

Bueno, ahora los cuatro estaban presentados, de manera que Karl empujó a Genzo para que se fuera con Lily y así la distrajera y los dejaran solos a él y a Hady, cosa que no molestó a Wakabayashi ya que le daba gusto el volver a ver a la reina de los motores en dos ruedas. Genzo se llevó a Lily hacia su automóvil, de manera que los otros dos se quedaron solos.

\- Eres muy buena corriendo.- dijo Karl.- Además de que tu máquina es fabulosa.  
\- Gracias.- sonrió Hady.- Tú tampoco lo haces tan mal...

Schneider se rió. Nunca antes nadie le había dicho eso...

Mientras tanto, Michael esperaba a Hady, pero ésta no aparecía. Hacía mucho que la había perdido de vista y no sabía si había sido capturada por la policía o no. Michael esperaba que su hermana no fuera tan tonta como para haberse dejado atrapar...

\- Ey, grandulón.- dijo una muchacha, a un lado suyo.- No es momento para soñar despierto.

Michael volvió y entonces vio a Marie Schneider hablándole a través de la ventanilla de su máquina.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Michael.  
\- Ando buscando a mi hermano, no ha regresado a casa.- respondió Marie.- ¿Lo has visto?  
\- No desde hace rato.- replicó Michael.- ¿Qué pasa? No tiene nada de qué esconderse, ¿o sí?  
\- Como si no supieras que estas carreras son ilegales.- rió Marie.- A veces me pregunto si eres ingenuo o solo te haces...

Michael no dijo nada, Marie tenía una sonrisa muy linda...

\- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que regrese.- dijo Marie.- Espero que mi hermano haya regresado ya.  
\- Déjame acompañarte.- pidió Michael.- Éste es un barrio peligroso.  
\- Sé cuidarme sola.- Marie volvió a reír.- Soy una chica fuerte.  
\- Eso lo sé.- sonrió Michael.

Y sin embargo, ella no aceleró al arrancar, lo que le dio a entender a Michael que podía ir tras ella. La hermana de Schneider era linda, pero Michael necesitaba concentrarse. Karl era uno de los principales sospechosos del robo de autos más grandes de la historia... Y sin embargo, Michael no creía que Marie pudiera estar involucrada; ella podía ser una víctima más, quizás... El muchacho siguió a la chica por casi media ciudad hasta que ella se detuvo frente al taller de su hermano. Michael se bajó de su auto y se sorprendió de ver a Hady y a Lily ahí.

Lily platicaba con Genzo sobre automóviles. Él le comentó sobre que tenía un problema con su coche y que no podía hacerlo arrancar, y ella dijo que era mecánica y que quizás podía ayudarlo. Genzo se echó a reír al escuchar esto.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?.- Lily se puso seria.  
\- Es solo que una chica no suele saber de máquinas.- se explicó Genzo.  
\- Eso suele ser verdad la mayoría de las veces, pero no siempre.- replicó Lily.- ¿De dónde crees que aprendí a hacer que mi moto corra como la mejor?  
\- Sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero te ves linda cuando te enojas.- sonrió Genzo.

Lily se ruborizó un poco y desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Schneider componía la máquina de Hady al tiempo que charlaba alegremente con la chica. Lily frunció aun más el entrecejo, esa chica se estaba metiendo demasiado en algo que no debía...

\- Pareciera que te molesta que Schneider hable con tu amiga.- comentó Genzo.  
\- No es que me moleste, es solo que esta chica suele meterse en problemas.- suspiró Lily.- Es hermana de un buen amigo y no me gusta tener que hacerle de niñera.  
\- ¿Un buen amigo, o un novio?.- quiso saber Genzo.  
\- No es algo que te interese saber, ¿o sí?.- replicó Lily.

Genzo hizo una mueca. Ella tenía razón, a él no le importaba si Lily tenía pareja o no... En fin, Wakabayashi nada perdería con intentar y le pidió a Lily que le diera un vistazo al motor.

\- ¿Qué, ahora sí crees que puedo servirte en algo?.- cuestionó Lily, con ironía.

Genzo estuvo a punto de contestar que ella podía servirle para muchas cosas, pero se contuvo. Lily entonces se quitó su chamarra de mezclilla y se puso a mirar el motor del coche de Wakabayashi. Él se quedó momentáneamente con la boca abierta, puesto que ella debajo traía únicamente un top negro muy ajustado al cuerpo y escotado. Lily estaba revisando la máquina cuando entonces Michael entró con Marie.

\- Miren lo que trajo el gato.- comentó Karl.  
\- Lo mismo podría decir yo.- bufó Michael, mirando a Lily y a Hady.- No esperaba encontrarme a estas dos chicas aquí...  
\- ¿Las conoces?.- preguntó Schneider.  
\- Quizás.- suspiró Michael.- Como que son mi hermana y amiga...  
\- Pues tú vienes con mi hermana.- gruñó Karl.  
\- Ya, que esto no es una pelea para ver quien anda con la hermana de él.- intervino Lily.- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Michael?  
\- Eso debería de preguntárselo a ustedes.- replicó él.  
\- Si te molesta, es culpa tuya.- terció Hady.- Si no me hubieras dejado sola...

Mientras esos tres discutían, Genzo se acercó a Karl. A Wakabayashi le molestaba la presencia de Michael, en parte por Lily, en parte porque él le daba mala espina.

\- ¿Conoces a ese tipo?.- cuestionó el japonés.  
\- Solo de pasada.- replicó Schneider.  
\- ¿Es amigo tuyo?  
\- No.  
\- Entonces córrelo, nos va a meter en problemas.- gruñó Genzo.- Ya sabes que mientras menos gente haya aquí, mejor... Ya fue suficiente con las dos chicas que trajiste...  
\- Pues no parece que te moleste que haya traído a la chica Del Valle.- replicó Karl.

Mientras esos dos discutían y Hady y Michael intercambiaban reclamos, con algunas intervenciones por parte de Marie, Lily se acercó sutilmente a Genzo y Karl para escuchar su plática. El japonés le reclamaba algo al alemán sobre el "negocio" que tenían pendiente. Era evidente que a Genzo no le gustaba la presencia de Michael...

Lily suspiró. Lo más prudente por esa noche sería el irse cuanto antes y volver después, dejando el auto de Hady como pretexto. La mexicana había trabajo en varios casos similares como para saber que lo principal era no despertar sospechas para ganarse la confianza. Así pues, si ellos querían acercarse a Genzo y a Karl y ganárselos a los dos, lo mejor era fugarse de ahí.

Eso, si Marie dejaba marchar a Michael y éste y su hermana dejaban de discutir...


	5. Afinidades

**Capítulo 5º.- Afinidades.- By Tutanilla.**

Saliendo del taller Lily pensó que la situación en que se encontraban podría ser provechosa. Delante de ella iban Michael y Hady nada más que discutiendo. Él le reclamaba a ella por qué se había metido en eso y ella, por su parte, se defendía diciendo que quería ayudar.

\- Dejad ya de discutir, lo menos que tenemos que hacer es llamar la atención.- Les dijo Lily.  
\- Sólo estoy hablando con mi hermana.- Se quejó Michael.-  
\- Ya, dejadlo los dos. Hasta tú andas flirteando con Marie. Mi coche está en el taller, y ellos no sospechan nada.- Dijo Hady, sin parar de caminar.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó Michael, intentando evadir lo que se le estaba pasando por la mente.  
\- Pues eso, que yo tengo excusa y creo que vosotros también.- Respondió ella, llegando al coche de su hermano.

Michael iba a decir algo, pero Lily no le dio tiempo.

\- Tenemos un pequeño problema. Cuando vosotros os dedicabais a discutir, Genzo y Karl cuchicheaban algo acerca de un "negocio", justo en el momento en que era hora de irse.- Finalizó Lily.- No pienso dejar que ninguno de los dos estropee la misión.  
\- Perdona, yo también estoy haciendo mi trabajo. No queda decir que tú también tienes una causa por la cual venir. Todo esto es un plan, así que ya. No hay nada más que hablar.

Lily no dijo nada más, pensó que era mejor dejar las cosas estar. Ella subió a su coche y se marchó. Hady y Michael subieron al de él y se fueron rumbo a casa.

Dentro del taller, ninguno había dejado pasar de largo la discusión que habían tenido los otros tres. Estaba claro que no habían escuchado nada, pero por los gestos y las caras, era evidente que sí habían discutido.

\- Dentro de poco habrá una competición en las afueras de la ciudad. Se reunirá mucha gente, corredores hábiles, máquinas de clase y mucho dinero. Dejaremos ese asunto para después, Genzo.- Dijo Karl, apoyado en el capó del coche de Hady.- Yo voy a ver si tenemos las piezas necesarias para arreglarlo y si no, tendré que pedirlas.

Genzo y Marie se quedaron de pie, mirándose.

El camino de regreso a casa había sido demasiado silencioso. Ninguno de los dos hermanos había articulado palabra alguna. Michael se centró en conducir y Hady se limitaba a observar las calles. Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer y algunas de las luces que alumbraban las calles ya se estaban apagando y otras que continuaban encendidas impactaban en su cara.

Lily, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en las ventajas e inconvenientes que eso podría conllevar. Se podrían aprovechar de la situación del coche de Hady y del alemán, que parecía el más sumergido en el asunto. Marie podía o no saberlo y Genzo le había propuesto enseñarla a conducir, pero a lo mejor no significaba nada.

A la mañana siguiente, Hady tuvo que escuchar a su hermano. Lo que estaban haciendo se podía complicar y era una misión fácil. Ella no tenía por qué meterse en ello y, Michael, conociendo a su hermana, pensaba que era capaz de, sin querer, enamorarse del alemán con tanto palabra bonita.

Hady, para no parecer muy sospechosa, no fue a primera hora del la mañana al taller. Esperó a por la tarde.  
Cuando llegó al taller, que había tenido que montar en varios autobuses, Karl estaba con un mono azul, manchado de grasa, debajo de su coche.

\- ¿No tienes miedo de que falle y se caiga?- Preguntó Hady, viendo como Karl estaba de pie, debajo de su coche.  
\- No te preocupes.- Respondió él, bajando los brazos.  
\- ¿Estará listo pronto?  
\- Me tienen que traer unas piezas. Algunas las tenemos aquí, pero otras no.  
\- Que pena... No tengo otro coche.- Dijo Hady, sin pensar.  
\- Si quieres, un día te enseño lo que es correr de verdad.- Respondió él, haciéndose el interesante.  
\- ¿Te pareció poco lo del otro día?- Río Hady.  
\- No.- Rió él.- Pero seguro que podemos mejorarlo.

En ese instante, una chica de cabello negro y ondulado, de piernas de modelo y cara de porcelana salió de una de las puertas que daban al taller.

\- Te estuve esperando toda la noche.- Dijo ella, sin haber visto a Hady.  
\- Tenía cosas importantes que hacer.- Contestó Karl, contundente.-  
\- Claro, siempre lo mismo. Ahí te quedas tú y tus herramientas.- Y se fue dando un portazo, por donde había venido.

Hady no sabía que hacer, pero estaba por darle un ataque de risa. Pobre chica, a ella no le gustaría que le hiciesen eso, pero...

\- Puedes reírte.- Le dijo Karl.  
\- No, yo no quería reírme...

Pero se los se miraron, hubo un chispazo en el ambiente, y se sonrieron.

\- Pues ya sabes, te debo una carrera, pero contigo en mi coche y de copiloto.  
\- Aun no he dicho que sí...- Dijo ella.  
\- "Aun no", eso quiere decir que pensabas aceptar, ¿A que sí?- Y Karl volvió a reírse.

Michael estaba en casa, pendiente de lo que su jefe le estaba diciendo por teléfono. El señor Lecroix le estaba preguntando sobre cómo iba el trabajo y si tenían ya algún tipo de información. No tenían mucho. Colgó el teléfono y fue a hacerse un café. ¿Era posible que ya se hubiese terminado? Increíble. Que remedio... Tendría que salir a comprar.

Estuvo dando vueltas por diferentes calles hasta que pudo encontrar una tienda típica de barrio. Buscando el café se topó con alguien.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó Marie.  
\- Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un adicto al café.- Respondió él, mirándola y mostrándole lo que acababa de coger.-

¿Por qué era tan difícil concentrarse en su trabajo cuando estaba con ella?

Mientras tanto, Hady seguía charlando con Karl. A ese paso, el coche no iba a estar listo en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo es que te metiste en esto?- Preguntó ella.  
\- Supongo que fue una manera de escape de los problemas que había en casa y del fútbol.  
\- Pudiste dejarlo después...- Siguió Hady.  
\- No, no pude. Una vez que estás dentro de esto, es difícil dejar de hacerlo. Supongo que me comprendes.- Dijo él, algo apenado.

Hady no dijo nada más. Era demasiado pronto para querer sonsacarle más información.

 **Notas:** Siento el retraso , entre unas cosas y otras el tiempo se me fue...

PD: Tengo un problema, cuando tengo mensajes y los abro, al salir de la bandeja de entrada me aparece como "leídos" todos los subforos... ¿Pasa a todos o es sólo a mí?

PD2: Gracias por los comentarios y, de nuevo, siente el retraso...


	6. Terreno peligroso

**Capítulo 6.- Terreno peligroso.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Lily estuvo marcando una y otra vez al teléfono de Michael, sin éxito. O bien Michael estaba en un área sin cobertura, o bien el muchacho tenía el celular apagado. Lily gruñó, arrojando el teléfono a la cama. La chica estaba furiosa, Michael había vuelto a desaparecerse y era a ella a quienes los superiores presionaban para tener una respuesta pronta. Lily había informado a Jean Lacoste que al menos ya habían hecho contacto con algunos de los sospechosos y que tratarían de ganarse la confianza de alguno para sacar la mayor información posible. Sin embargo, eso iba a resultar difícil con Michael perdido en quien sabe donde y con la hermana metiendo a cada rato las narices en donde no debía. A Lily le caía bien Hady, era una de sus grandes amigas, pero la mexicana sabía que la estadounidense solía meterse en más problemas de los que podía solucionar y eso era algo peligroso para un agente como Michael Delaney

Ni modo, tendré que ir yo sola a comprar lo que me hace falta.- suspiró Lily, tomando su chaqueta y saliendo a la calle.

Normalmente, a agentes como ellos les conseguían todo lo que desearan sin problema alguno, llámese equipos de sonido, grabación, video, armas, etc, pero había habido algún problema y Lily no había podido recibir el pedido que pidió, así que tuvo que salir a conseguir ella misma lo que necesitaba. Y de hecho, lo prefería, ya que ella sabía en donde encontrar las mejores cosas al mejor precio.

Era una tarde tranquila, fresca y agradable como pocas; Lily aspiró el dulce aroma del ambiente antes de ponerse su casco y partir en su moto rumbo a un mercado de _"fayuca"_ en donde la chica sabía quién podría conseguir lo que necesitaba. La muchacha corrió con bastante precaución por las calles de la ciudad, aunque en grandes avenidas Lily dejó que su bebé corriera un poco. Con los niveles de adrenalina en alto, la chica estacionó su moto en un lugar seguro y recorrió el trecho que le faltaba caminando; Lily no se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba y la seguía a la distancia mientras ella se paraba de puesto en puesto en la zona dedicada a la fayuca. Había cosas muy buenas ahí, y a muy bajo precio, pero Lily esperaba que no les cayera la policía en cualquier momento. No sería nada bueno que se llevaran a la cárcel a una agente especial por andar comprando fayuca...

¿Buscas algo en especial?.- preguntó Genzo, hablando en su oreja.

Cosas sin importancia.- Lily se estremeció hasta lo más profundo al sentir el aliento de él en su cuello.- ¿Y tú? Pareciera que nos encontramos en todos lados.

Es el destino.- sonrió Genzo.

Eso. O esta ciudad es muy chica.- replicó Lily, sin ceder un ápice.

Como digas.- Genzo esbozó una media sonrisa muy peculiar y cautivadora.- Yo busco piezas de repuesto para mi coche, y algunas cosas que Schneider me encargó.

Ya veo.- asintió Lily, echando a andar.- Bueno, fue un gusto verte, nos vemos...

Espera.- la detuvo Genzo, rozándole un brazo.- Puedo acompañarte.

Eso fue más una aseveración que una petición, pero Lily sonrió.

¿No tenías cosas qué comprar?.- cuestionó ella.

Ya encontré la mayoría de lo que buscaba.- respondió Genzo, señalando la mochila que llevaba al hombro.- El resto puedo encontrarlo acompañándote.

Como quieras.- Lily sonrió.- Por mí, no hay problema.

"¿Cómo que no hay problema?", le reclamó a Lily la Voz de la Razón. "¡Estás en medio de una misión!".

"Sí, pero él es uno de los sospechosos", replicó la Voz de la Malicia. "No está de más que me gane su confianza...".

Lily se detuvo en un puesto en donde vio lo que necesitaba: una minigrabadora con un micrófono que podía esconderse sin problemas, pero la chica no tomó eso, sino un par de audífonos. Lily no debía advertirle a Genzo que pensaba grabar todas sus conversaciones.

¿Audífonos?.- preguntó Wakabayashi.

¿Qué tú no escuchas música o qué?.- replicó Lily.- Pues yo sí.

Genzo se sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada. La chica iba a pagar los audífonos y se dijo mentalmente que en algún momento volvería por la grabadora, cuando Genzo se distrajera. Sin embargo, ella no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que el joven se entretuvo con un chico que quería venderle unas fabulosas cubiertas para las llantas de automóvil. Lily aprovechó entonces y tomó la grabadora, alejándose de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. La chica había recorrido otros tres puestos cuando Genzo le dio alcance.

Vaya, pareciera que no quieres que me vean contigo.- reclamó Wakabayashi, mitad en serio, mitad en burla.- Eso. O eres muy rápida.

Simplemente no me fijé que no venías detrás de mí, lo siento.- replicó Lily.- Y es que yo no suelo caer ante las promesas tentadoras de un chico que vende los cubrellantas de un Porsche genuino a menos de la cuarta parte del precio.

¿Por qué no?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Es una ganga y todos salimos ganando.

Sí, pero el que estén tan baratas significan solo dos cosas.- replicó Lily.- O son falsas, o se las robaron a un mafioso que no tardará en localizarlas.

Genzo Wakabayashi se echó a reír; vaya que Lily era una mujer diferente, muy inteligente, segura de sí misma y simpática además, cosa distinta a las mujeres con las que él había andado. Estaba además el hecho de que la chica tenía un cuerpo de mujer que daba miedo, un cabello precioso y un rostro fascinante. Lily, por su parte, admiraba el cuerpo musculoso de Genzo, siempre le habían gustado los hombres de espalda ancha y tórax firme, por no decir que ese par de ojos negros podían cautivar a cualquier chica.

Después de un rato de andar de aquí para allá, Lily y Genzo encontraron todo lo que necesitaban; ella continuaba comprando cosas que no le eran de ninguna utilidad para tratar de despistar a Genzo ya que a él no se le escapaba nada...

Ambos jóvenes se sintieron sorprendentemente cómodos con la presencia del otro. La charla entre ambos resultaba de lo más sencilla y no tardaron en contarse sobre sus vidas personales. Cuando Lily se sintió en terreno seguro, se arriesgó a preguntar sobre la vida de Genzo.

¿Y cómo es que estás metido en esto de las carreras?.- quiso saber Lily, hablando de manera tan natural que la pregunta resultó de lo más inocente.

Fue hace ya tiempo.- respondió Genzo, sin sospecharse nada.- Simplemente un día tuve una pelea fuerte con un compañero de mi equipo de sóccer, pelea que llegó a los puños. En ese momento estaba un poco harto de todo, y fue Schneider el que me convenció de meterme a esto. Él también estaba pasando por problemas y pues usamos esto como medio de escape, y bueno... Una vez dentro de esto, no pude dejarlo más. Es algo.. No sé como explicarlo...

La emoción de correr a toda velocidad.- murmuró Lily.- La sensación de poder que tienes cuando tu máquina se desplaza a todo lo que da por el asfalto, la impresión de que en cualquier momento puedes volar...

Tú me entiendes.- susurró Genzo, sorprendido.- Sientes lo mismo que yo...

Claro.- Lily sonrió, dulcemente.

Genzo pensó en Reiko, y en las veces que, a pesar del gusto de la chica por los automóviles, refunfuñó que no entendía el deseo psicópata de Genzo y Karl por querer matarse en coches a toda velocidad. No, Lily sí comprendía lo que Genzo sentía, esa sensación de liberar al máximo la adrenalina...

Y hablando de adrenalina, Wakabayashi miró los labios rojos de la joven y se preguntó si el besarlos sería igual de estimulante, o quizás hasta más... Lily le leyó las intenciones en la mirada oscura, pero ni Razón ni Malicia la pudieron hacer reaccionar a tiempo... Genzo besó a Lily sin ningún rastro de timidez, comprobando que la adrenalina que se soltaba al besar a la persona que se quiere es mucho mejor que la que solía dar la velocidad...

Hady estaba nerviosa. Karl intentaba enseñarle lo que era correr de verdad, pero la chica no quería abusar. Una cosa era chocar su coche o el de su hermano, y otra muy, pero muy diferente, era el chocar el automóvil del muchacho al que su hermano y mejor amiga vigilaban.

¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó Schneider, risueño.- No muerdo

Yo sé que no.- suspiró Hady.- Pero es que... Bueno, ¿y si estrello tu automóvil?

No creo que lo hagas.- rió Karl.- Y bueno, si llegaras a hacerlo, simplemente te cobro las reparaciones.

No tengo dinero.- confesó Hady.

Hay muchas otras maneras muy buenas de pagar, ¿sabías?.- sonrió Karl, de una forma cautivadora.

Hady soltó una risilla de nervios y encendió el automóvil de Karl. La máquina rugió con toda la potencia de sus quien sabe cuantos caballos de fuerza y la joven se maravilló. Ésa sí que era una máquina para correr, quizás Karl podría enseñarle un poco sobre como aumentar el poder en su propio automóvil. Guiada por el joven, la chica condujo el auto hasta una carretera desierta y fue ahí en donde Hady dejó que el coche de Karl corriera a toda su potencia. Después de unas cuantas lecciones, la chica estaba ebria de poder y velocidad y reía con mucha felicidad.

¿Nunca habías corrido así, cierto?.- preguntó Karl, contagiado por la felicidad que expresaba Hady.

Realmente, no.- reconoció Hady.- Me gusta la velocidad, pero mi automóvil no tiene la potencia del tuyo. ¡Y vaya que se tiene que tener mucho control para no estrellarse y frenar a tiempo!

Claro que sí, y pronto aprenderás.- sonrió Schneider.

Hady volvió a reír, con su cabello impulsado por el viento. Karl la miró con ternura, la chica era tan hermosa...

Tienes unos ojos hermosos.- murmuró Karl, mirando fijamente a Hady.

Gracias.- Hady se puso colorada e inmediatamente dejó de reírse.

Hubo una corriente entre ambos, algo peligroso y cargado de electricidad. Era una llamarada dulce, salvaje, temeraria, algo que podría resultar muy peligroso si se daba un paso en falso... Hady recordó entonces a su hermano y lo que éste diría si se enterara de que estaba demasiado cerca de Schneider... (Bonito momento para acordarse de eso XD).

Karl notó el rechazo de la chica y se preguntó si habría algo ahí; otro hombre, quizás, algún novio celoso o quizás algo peor...

¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó Karl.

Nada.- Hady desvió la mirada.- Es solo que... Es muy pronto...

¿Muy pronto para qué?.- cuestionó Karl.- ¿Para decirte que me gustas? Lo siento, ya lo dije: Me gustas, Hady Delaney.

La joven se ruborizó nuevamente y sonrió; algo en su corazón había retumbado cuando Karl le confesó que ella le gustaba. Vaya, y ella nada más había ido a correr un rato a toda velocidad...

Otra vez esa mirada.- suspiró Schneider.- ¿Qué te pasa? No te dije que soy un asesino ni que te desprecio. Todo lo contrario, no soy más que un muchacho que se muere por una chica tan bella como tú.

Precisamente por eso.- rió Hady, nerviosa.- Es solo que...

¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber el alemán.- ¿Tienes novio? No hay problema, no soy celoso.

Para nada.- Hady volvió a reír.- No tengo novio, es solo que...

¿Es sólo que qué?

Es mi hermano.- repuso Hady.- No es que le haga caso, ni que me interese lo que me pueda decir, pero si te descubre, bueno, no tendré ni la oportunidad de saber cómo besas.

El corazón de Hady latía a mil por hora. ¿Realmente le había dicho eso a Schneider? Ella iba a soltar una risa y a decir que todo había sido en broma cuando Karl la tomó por el mentón y le dio al principio un beso muy suave en los labios. Hady se quedó sin habla, pero ni falta que hacía hablar... Al ver la respuesta favorable que tuvo su primer beso, Schneider tomó a Hady entre sus brazos y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad. Hady pensó, antes de perderse en los labios de Karl, que su hermano bien se podría ir al pepino...

Michael se sentía algo frustrado. Su teléfono celular estaba sin batería y no podía comunicarse con Lily, y justo en esos momentos el joven se encontraba con el Jefe, el mero mero, el que organizaba y dirigía todo. El Jefe no había podido ponerse en contacto con Jean Lacoste, de manera que aprovechó que se encontraba cerca del lugar en donde se encontraban Michael y Lily para hablar en persona con los agentes. Fue a Michael a quien el Jefe contactó primero, y si bien el muchacho quiso localizar a su compañera, no lo consiguió dado que la zona en donde ellos se encontraban no tenía señal de celular, y a Michael se le había olvidado el aparato que le permitía comunicarse con Lily a través del satélite.

No importa que no pueda ponerse en contacto con la agente Flor del Sol.- dijo el Jefe.- Yo le diré lo más importante a usted, agente Águila Plateada, y ya usted se lo comunicará a su compañera.

Michael sonrió levemente. Era bien conocido por todos que el Jefe acostumbraba ponerles nombres en clave a todos sus agentes.

Lo que tengo que decirle es algo muy importante.- dijo el Jefe.- Se ha colado información y sabemos que pronto va a haber un embarque de automóviles de lujo y último modelo robados. Sé de buena fuente que los coches aun no se roban, pero que la gente que se encarga de eso pronto entrará en acción.

Lo sabemos, señor.- asintió Michael.- No podemos permitir que se roben tanto vehículo.

Esto es importante, Águila de Plata.- continuó el Jefe.- No se trata solo de automóviles, sino también de un importante embarco de drogas. Los automóviles serán solo una fachada para sacar la droga del país. Si ellos se salen con la suya, el narcotráfico habrá dado uno de sus mayores golpes.

Michael se quedó callado. Jean Lacoste nunca le había dicho nada como eso, él solo había hablado de robo de automóviles, nada de drogas... Las cosas se complicaban aun más con esta información...

Cuento con usted y la agente Flor del Sol.- dijo el Jefe.- Sé que son de los mejores agentes que hemos tenido, por eso fue que les encomendamos esta misión.

Y no lo defraudaremos, señor.- dijo Michael, muy serio.- Gracias por la confianza.

El Jefe le dio a Delaney unos cuantos consejos más y datos relevantes sobre el caso, aunque aun no sabía aun con exactitud quien, o quienes, podrían estar tras el asunto. Después de un tiempo, el Jefe regresó a Michael a la ciudad, haciéndolo pasar desapercibido entre la multitud. Fue ahí cuando Michael volvió a tener señal en su teléfono celular y empezaron a llegarle todos los mensajes que Lily y Hady le habían enviado.

Sin embargo, Michael solo tenía en mente una cosa: encontrar a Lily cuanto antes e informarle sobre todo lo que le había dicho el Jefe. Y claro, poner también sobre aviso a Jean. Pero quizás, lo más importante de todo, sería mantener en vigilancia estrecha a Genzo Wakabayashi y a Karl Heinz Schneider. Michael estaba seguro de que el "negocio" de esos dos se relacionaba estrechamente con el embarco del que había hablado el Jefe.

Y sin saber muy bien por qué, Michael pensó en Marie; se preguntó qué sentiría y diría ella cuando se enterara en los negocios en los que andaba metido su hermano. Michael pensó entonces en que quizás la dulce y bella Marie Schneider se sentiría defraudada y decepcionada de Karl, a menos que...

A menos que ella también estuviera metida en eso.

"No, no puede ser", negó Michael, inmediatamente. "Marie no puede estar relacionada con esto".

¿Y por qué no?, reclamó una voz en la mente de Michael. No por ser bonita y dulce significaba ya que Marie era inocente. Quizás todo no era más que una farsa por parte de ella para poder salirse con la suya... Vaya, eso sí que sería una lástima, Mary realmente le agradaba...

Michael alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. No debía pensar de más en la hermana de uno de sus principales sospechosos.

 **Notas:**

Bueno, para quien no lo sabe, la fayuca es algo así como mercancía robada rematada a un precio mucho más bajo de su valor real.


	7. Comienza la cuenta atrás

**Capítulo 7º.- Comienza la cuenta atrás.- By Tutanilla.**

Se escuchaba música de fondo. Era música country. En la barra había una mujer joven secando una jarra, y un dispensador de cerveza Berliner Weiße. Detrás de ella, había estanterías llena de bebidas alcohólicas como Jägermeister, Havana Club, Pharisäer...

Una vez dentro del bar, había varias mesas para jugar al pool. Cada mesa de juego era alumbrada por tres lámparas que colgaban del techo. Justo en la tercera mesa, en la más oscura y cercana a la barra de streppteases, había dos jóvenes echándose una partida.

El chico estaba fumándose un cigarro mientras que intentaba darle a la bola rayada. Con un golpe preciso, la bola blanca dio en uno de los lados de la mesa de pool, y haciendo un ángulo de noventa grados, le dio a tres de sus bolas.

\- Intenta superar eso.- Dijo él, a la chica que le acompañaba, en todo desafiante y superior.  
\- No he venido hasta aquí para echarnos una partida, pero bueno...-

Estaba claro que no iba a hacerse de rogar. Con él había una chica sexy, muy sexy. Llevaba unas mini faldas tejanas, unas botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla de color negro y una camiseta atada al cuelo de color blanco con un escote que dejaba ver gran parte de sus pechos, y que con su cabello ondulado y negro y sus ojos verdes la hacían parecer toda una felina.

Cogió el palo para darle a la bola y se colocó delante de la mesa. Se agachó, sin tan siquiera flexionar las rodillas y le dio la espalda al muchacho, dejándole que viera sus contorneadas piernas.

\- Ay, si tus piernas son las vías... como será la estación.- Susurró Leo, imaginándose todo aquel cuerpo.

Reiko no escuchó nada, simplemente empujó la vara, pero sólo le dio a dos bolas, sin conseguir meter ninguna. Leo rió con malicia y se acercó a la chica.

\- No he venido para acostarme contigo.- Dijo ella, secamente.  
\- ¿Ah, no?- Quiso saber Leo.- Pensaba que cada vez que Wakabayashi no te daba lo que querías venías a buscarme a mí.- Continuó Leo, con su risa malévola.  
\- ¡Oye! ¡Déjalo ya!- Reiko se sintió ofendida. A ella le gustaba Genzo, pero debía reconocer que con Leo pasaba unos ratos exquisitos.  
\- No te hagas la ofendida... La otra noche no me pedías eso...- Terminó Leo, agarrándola por la espalda y acariciando sus muslos por debajo de la falda.  
\- Sé que te gusta esa tal Del Valle.- Murmuró Reiko, queriendo que Leo parase.  
\- Me gusta el riesgo y sí, me gusta Del Valle por que es una mujer bella, pero nada más.  
\- ¡Te ganó y se cree superior por ello! Se rió de ti en tu cara... Tenemos que hacer algo. Esa tipa y Genzo nos la van a pagar.

Leo sonrió, maliciosamente y justo cuando iba a decir algo, alguien apareció detrás de ellos.

\- No me conocéis, pero sé como podemos hacerlo, yo también quiero vengarme...- Dijo una chica, captando sus miradas.

Lily, Michael y Hady se habían reunido para acordar cómo harían para colocar toda la tecnología que habían conseguido. Michael ya había informado a Lily sobre la llamada del Jefe. Si sus cálculos no fallaban y estaban haciendo bien su trabajo, los dos futbolistas estaban implicados. Toda la información que habían recaudado hasta ese momento indicaba en esa dirección. Además, también tendrían que averiguar hasta qué punto era el delito de ellos: drogas, automóviles o ambos.

Michael no podía ir, levantaría sospechas por que no se llevaba demasiado bien con ninguno de los otros dos hombres. Hubiese ido por ver a Marie, pero ella casi siempre estaba en la tienda y era en el taller donde había que colocarlos.

Lily se hubiese ofrecido voluntaria, pero se rehusaba a encontrarse con Genzo. La verdad, el beso la había dejado descolocada. Un agente nunca, jamás, debe acercarse a un sospechoso. La investigación se podría ir al garete si se entrometían los sentimientos.

Por lo tanto, la única con excusa era Hady. Su coche aun seguía allí y pronto tendría que recogerlo. Karl no le había dicho el tiempo que tardaría. Así, sin más dilaciones, ella se encargaría de introducir los micrófonos en el taller.

\- ¿Yo?- Exclamó, nerviosa.  
\- ¿Ella? No... No lo ha hecho nunca, puede ponerse nerviosa y sería descubierta.- Dijo su hermano, aunque sabía que era la única que no levantaría sospecha.  
\- Iré con Lily, no pasa...- Hady intentó concluir la frase, pero la mexicana la interrumpió.  
\- ¡¿Conmigo?!- Lily se alteró, dejando a los dos hermanos algo sorprendidos.  
\- Es buena idea, y yo podría ir a ver a Marie y la entretendría, pera que no hubiese otro par de ojos más dentro del taller.

Dicho y hecho. Lily no pudo decir nada más por que se pusieron en marcha. Lily fue con su moto y subió de paquete a Hady. Michael subió en su coche y encendió la radio.  
En un santiamén llegaron al taller.

Marie estaba haciendo un pedido de piezas por ordenador y Karlz estaba reponiendo algunas ruedas en los estantes. Eso era un inconveniente, ahora tendría que entretener a dos.

Con aires de galán, Michael se acercó a la rubia, la cual no vestía el típico mono azulado. Ella no se había recogido el cabello y vestía con ropa informal, de verano. Aparentaba más edad de la que tenía con aquella vestimenta.

\- ¿Dónde vas, tan guapa?- Quiso saber él.  
\- No hace falta ponerse guapa para ir a algún sitio.- Contestó ella, con una sonrisa encantadora.  
\- Entonces has quedado con alguien...- Supuso Michael, sintiéndose algo mal.  
\- O quizá esperaba la visita de un amigo...- Respondió ella, sin más, con una sonrisa tímida.

Karlz los estaba vigilando. ¿Qué pensaría el Kaiser si viera a su hermana coqueteando con un hombre? Él esbozó una sonrisa para sí y se imaginó la escena. Lo que Karlz no podía evitar era sospechar de aquel tipo. Él era bastante bueno con los ordenadores así que accedió a lo que Schneider le había pedido. Investigarlo. Había descifrado algunas claves y no había encontrado absolutamente nada referente a Michael y eso era prácticamente imposible. Cuando se navega por Internet, es casi imposible no encontrar nada sobre alguna persona y más cuando rompes las barreras del FBI o cualquier otro servidor. Era imposible no haber encontrado nada sobre Michael, Hady y Lily. Eso sólo podía ocurrir cuando no eran simples ciudadanos. Ellos no eran quienes decían ser.  
Cuando Karlz se lo explicó a Schneider y a Wakabayashi ninguno podía creérselo, por obvias razones.

En el taller, bajo el silencioso ruido de la moto de Lily, llegaron. La primera en bajar fue Hady, que vio a Karl llegando al taller con su coche. Parecía que lo había estado probando y que iba bien.

\- Veo que ya está arreglado.- Comentó Hady.- Supongo que ya no tengo excusa para venir...- Rió ella.  
\- ¿La excusa era el coche?- Karl puso cara de desilusión, en broma.- Ahora que te lo llevas...- Karl se hizo el desentendido y Hady se acercó y le dio un beso rápido. Él sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura- Esta noche tengo una carrera y necesito copiloto. ¿Vendrás?  
\- ¿Y Wakabayashi?- Preguntó ella.  
\- No te preocupes, sabrá arreglárselas solo.  
\- De acuerdo, iré contigo.- Hady se soltó inmediatamente de Karl, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Era su hermano.  
\- Bueno, ahora vuelvo, voy a ver qué tal va Marie con los pedidos.- Dijo Karl, mirando con resignación a Michael.

Justo en ese momento, aprovecharon y pusieron varios micrófonos esparcidos por todo el local, esperando que nadie les viese.

Mientras tanto, Lily había ido a la parte de atrás del taller, donde estaba Genzo atareado con otros coches.

\- No esperaba verte hoy por aquí.- Dijo Wakabayashi, limpiándose las manos de grasa.  
\- Yo tampoco pensaba que iba a venir.- Dijo ella, con resignación.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Se interesó Genzo, mientras avanzaba hacia ella.  
\- Nada, no te preocupes.- Se evadió Lily, dejando algo extrañado a Genzo, pero este sólo sonrió.- ¿Qué haces?  
\- Hoy me han devuelto mi coche y estoy mirando que todo esté bien, me gustaría correr con el esta noche. Llevamos esperando este día hace bastante tiempo.- Dijo Genzo, mirando su reluciente coche negro.  
\- Supongo que será lo mismo que todas las demás carreras: dinero y coches con lo último en su interior. ¿Qué tiene esta noche de especial?- Se interesó Lily, queriendo sonsacarle información.  
\- Contactos.- Dijo, simplemente, Genzo.- ¿Te apetece venir conmigo? Tu me sorprendiste a mi en moto, ahora me toca a mi con lo que se me da bien.- Sonrió él, acercándose totalmente a ella y dándole un beso.

"Perfecto, me estoy traicionando a mi misma y a él..."- Pensó Lily.-"Aunque podré instalarle los micrófonos dentro del automóvil sin que sospeche nada."

Y así quedó todo. Esa noche iban a encontrarse con alguien, seguramente para darle la última información sobre el desembarque que se iba a realizar. Cada vez era más difícil seguir sólo a la razón. A lo mejor ellos no tenían nada que ver con las drogas... Pero ya se sabe, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, todos son sospechosos, aunque no culpables.

El sol se puso a la hora de siempre, el cielo estaba raso y las estrellas se vislumbraban con mucha facilidad. Por las grandiosas calles de Alemania empezaron a pasar coches de todos los colores, cuál más extravagante. Luces, neones, pegatinas tuning de vinilo de distintas formas y colores, llantas de todas las medidas y estilos... Aquello era un total desfase. Cada vez que había una carrera, el desfile siempre era distinto. Distintos coches, distinta decoración, nuevas tecnologías y cualquier otra forma de llamar la atención. Lo que nunca cambiaba era la emoción. Era como cuando todos ellos corrieron por primera vez.

Las apuestas comenzaron pronto. Un chico negro se quitó el sombrero y el dinero apostando por unos y por otros comenzó a caer dentro del mismo. Allí parecía que todo el mundo se conocía y que todos eran amigos, pero el sarcasmo y el cinismo siempre estaba presente.

La primera carrera iba a dar comienzo. En la línea de salida había tres autos, uno de Genzo con Lily, otro de Karl con Hady y otro con alguien a quien no conocían. Fuera de la competición, Michael estaba con Marie, viendo como iba todo.

Entre la multitud había otras tres personas esperando a que la carrera diera inicio. Eran Leo, Reiko y Alessandra.

\- Maldita sea, esas deberíamos ser nosotras.- Dijo Reiko, enfadada.  
\- Malditos americanos.- Continuó Alessandra.  
\- Eh, tranquilizaos chicas. Sólo tenemos que esperar, enterarnos de su juego y ponerle la guinda al pastel.- Sonrió maliciosamente Leo.- Nos los quitaremos de encima y seremos los reyes.

Los motores comenzaron a rugir, los corredores empezaron a mirarse intentando intimidar, algunos pusieron la música de su auto, otros se mentalizaron para ganar y dio inicio el espectáculo. Un chico dio la señal de salida y los tres autos se pusieron en marcha, dejando sus neumáticos en la marca de salida.

Esta vez no había circuitos peligrosos, simplemente era un recta de kilómetros suficientes como para llevar el coche al máximo y tener tiempo para frenar y no estrellarse. La táctica era que Karl y Genzo corrieran juntos, sabiendo que uno de ellos ganaría y se llevarían el dinero. Era muy poco probable que perdiesen los dos.

En fin, lo dieron todo al máximo, vaciaron la nitro y sus cuerpos se vieron impulsados hacia atrás por la inercia. Tanto Hady como Lily estaban emocionadas. Era increíble vivir aquello. No dejaron de acelerar y adelantarse unos a otros, gastando toda la nitro, excepto Genzo, que se quedó un poco rezagado, pero al pulsar para que activar su último tanque, tomó la delantera y se coronó el primero. Karl quedó a unos milímetros detrás de él, y el otro se posicionó el último.

Al volver hacia la línea de salida, les dijeron a las chicas que esperasen en los coches, que ellos iban a hablar con el "perdedor".

\- ¡Vaya carrera!- Dijo Lily emocionada, mirando por la ventanilla a Hady.  
\- La de hace un par de semanas fue mejor.- Rió Hady.-  
\- Creo que este es el mejor momento.- Continuó Lily, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer y sacando de su bolsillo una bolsita con micros.

Ella y Hady colocaron un par de micros en cada automóvil, esperando que con toda la tecnología que llevaban dentro, no se dieran cuenta y que no hubiese interferencias. Decidieron bajarse del coche para ver qué pasaba, y vieron a Michael con Marie felicitando a Genzo, mientras Karl seguía hablando con el sujeto desconocido.

Todo lo que Lily pudo entender al leerle los labios al sujeto fue "todo está listo".

 **Notas de Autora:**

Ir de paquete en una moto significa ir detrás del piloto.  
Todas la sbebidad que he nombrado son alcohólicas, algunas muy típicas de Alemania (como la cervezaB. Weiber).


	8. Rutas del destino

**Capítulo 8.- Rutas del destino.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Genzo volteó hacia atrás, sintiendo que alguien le clavaba la mirada en la nuca; justo ahí estaba Reiko, mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. La chica sonrió provocativamente y Genzo le regresó el gesto, aunque de una manera más simple. Sin embargo, Reiko tomó esto como una invitación y se acercó al japonés.

Corriste muy bien.- dijo ella, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Gracias.- fue todo cuanto Genzo dijo.

No sabía que llevaras copiloto.- comentó Reiko, ardida.- Creí que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi solía correr solo.

Cambios de última hora.- replicó Wakabayashi, muy serio.- A veces no sabes a quién vas a necesitar.

Y supongo que a quien necesitas es a esa chica Del Valle.- replicó Reiko, enojada.- Aunque no sé de qué te puede servir, ella solo sabe de motocicletas.

Pues aunque no lo creas, ella sabe más de lo que crees sobre máquinas.- dijo Genzo.

¿Te acuestas con ella?.- soltó la chica, bruscamente.- ¿Es Del Valle ahora tu nueva amante?

Para que Lily fuese considerada mi nueva amante, tendría que haber tenido una antigua amante.- contestó Genzo, con calma.- Y no es ninguna de las dos situaciones, Yuri no es mi amante, aunque te mentiría si te dijera que no he pensado en eso.

¿Ya la llamas con apodos?.- gruñó Reiko, intentando controlar su enojo.- Pues creo que te adelantaste, me parece.

¿De qué hablas?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Mira detrás de ti y descúbrelo tú mismo.- replicó Reiko, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, señalando con uno de sus finos dedos hacia un punto detrás de ellos.

Genzo volteó y vio a Lily charlando con Leo, a escasos centímetros de su automóvil negro. Él, por supuesto, tenía su aire inconfundible de galán, pero ella se notaba rara, como nerviosa o inquieta, más que incómoda. A Wakabayashi no le hizo nada de gracia el ver a Lily con Leo, y se decidió a acercarse a ellos con el pretexto de mover su máquina. Reiko lo siguió, sin quitar su sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Qué te trae por aquí?.- le preguntó Genzo al joven.- Pensé que lo tuyo eran las motocicletas.

Qué curioso.- sonrió Leo.- Lo mismo le estaba preguntando a Lily.

Ella fue mi copiloto porque yo se lo pedí.- dijo Genzo, algo molesto.- No creo que haya problema con eso.

No, para nada.- Leo no quitaba su sonrisa irónica.- Yo espero que tampoco haya problema con el hecho de que esté admirando las cosas que aparentan ser tuyas, o mejor dicho, que crees que son tuyas. No te culpo, de que tienes buen gusto, lo tienes.

Y al decir esto, Leo recorrió de arriba abajo a Lily, deteniéndose en sus caderas y en sus senos, los cuales sobresalían levemente del escote de su blusa. Lily notó la mirada de Leo, y si no lo golpeó fue más que nada porque ella aun tenía uno de los micrófonos en la mano. Por la llegada del sujeto, Lily no había tenido la oportunidad de terminar de colocarlo.

Puedes ver, más no tocar.- le advirtió Genzo a Leo, de muy malas pulgas. Al japonés le había molestado sobremanera la forma en como el otro miró a la mexicana.- No me gustaría que te metieras con lo que es mío.

¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que es tuyo?.- cuestionó Leo, sin quitar el dedo del renglón.- Yo creo que no tiene dueño.

Obvio, estaban hablando los dos de Lily; en otras circunstancias, ella se hubiera metido a separarlos para decirles que ella no era objeto por el que se pudieran pelear, pero el micrófono en su mano la mantenían muy quieta. Genzo y Leo se retaban con la mirada; el mensaje del japonés era muy obvio: "Ella es mía. Ni se te ocurra acercarte". Reiko miraba fúrica a Genzo y también a Leo, aunque ahí la más acribillada por su mirada era la pobre Lily.

Bueno, ya.- dijo Reiko, enojada.- Que solo vinimos a felicitarte, no a que te pelearas por una idiotez. Como siempre, fuiste el mejor.

Gracias.- respondió Genzo, sin dejar de mirar a Leo.- Tenía ya tiempo de no correr, me dio gusto regresar.

¡Y de qué manera!.- rió Reiko, sonriéndole a Genzo.- Ganando tu primera carrera. Lo haces mejor que ninguno.

Leo dudaba que ese comentario se refiriera a la manera de Genzo de correr automóviles, cosa que Lily también puso en tela de juicio, pero aun cuando ella estaba muy molesta y sin saber por qué, no se movió ni un milímetro de su puesto. Lily estaba enojada, esa Reiko estaba cruzando límites, pero Lily se contuvo porque después de todo ella no debía meterse. Lily era una agente, era algo que no debía olvidar, y Genzo era su sospechoso, no su novio ni su hombre y ella no debía comportarse como mujer celosa. Reiko continuó con el coqueteo un momento más y, para sorpresa de Lily, Genzo le lanzó a ésta una mirada de duda, así como preguntando: "¿Qué acaso no te importa?". Lily optó por desviar la mirada, y entonces Genzo dejó que Reiko se lo llevara unos instantes, pero en el camino se llevó a Leo con él. Quizás Lily no estaba interesada en quitar a Reiko del camino, pero aun así Genzo no iba a dejar que Leo sí tuviera su camino libre. Lily suspiró aliviada cuando los jóvenes se marcharon y aprovechó entonces para colocar el último micrófono, en una zona del volante en donde sería muy difícil de detectar.

¿Se te perdió algo?.- le preguntó entonces Schneider, haciéndola dar un brinco.

¿Eh?.- el corazón de Lily latió a mil por hora. Había bajado la guardia y no se dio cuenta de cuando Karl se acercó.- No, solo miraba la dirección y el tipo de cuero que usan en el volante...

Parecías estar haciendo otra cosa.- señaló Karl, sin tragarse el cuento.

No, de verdad.- sonrió Lily.- Solo miraba.

¿Y por qué no estás con Wakabayashi?.- cuestionó Karl, sin quitar el dedo del renglón.

Es que, bueno, él está con esa chica y no quiero interrumpir.- respondió Lily, sin darle mucha importancia.

Karl estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se contuvo. Si Genzo le había pedido a Lily que fuese su copiloto, era porque estaba más interesado en ella que en Reiko y eso Lily debía saberlo. Así pues, si Lily había usado eso como pretexto, solo podía significar dos cosas: o bien, que ella no estaba interesada en Genzo, o bien, que ella había estado haciéndole algo al volante del automóvil...

En cualquiera de los casos, ninguna de las dos cosas significaba algo bueno...

Lily, un tanto aliviada y en parte preocupada por haber estado a punto de ser descubierta por Karl, se alejó del automóvil para buscar a Hady, y vio a Genzo dirigirse hacia ella. La mexicana trató de comportarse con serenidad, aunque tratándose de Genzo Wakabayashi esto era poco menos que imposible, sobre todo porque él lucía muy serio. El joven llegó a su automóvil sin hacer mucho caso de Lily y ella de inmediato se dio cuenta de que él estaba enojado con ella.

Fue una carrera muy emocionante.- comentó Lily.

Sí, lo fue.- fue todo cuanto Genzo respondió.

¿Cuándo volverás a correr?.- quiso saber ella.

En dos días.- respondió Genzo, secamente.- No podemos hacer estas carreras a diario, para no atraer demasiado la atención de la policía.

Ya veo... .- Lily, al ver la fría expresión de Genzo, se desanimó.- ¿Te pasa algo?

No parecía molestarte tanto.- fue todo cuanto Genzo respondió.

¿Cómo dices?.- Lily parpadeó, perpleja.

El acoso de Leo.- bufó Genzo.- No parecía molestarte que te comiera con los ojos. Me hubieras dicho que te gusta y así dejo de perder mi tiempo.

Leo no me gusta.- Lily estaba francamente desconcertada.- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?

El hecho de que pareces no estar interesada en mí.- dijo Genzo, terminantemente.

¿Por qué dices eso?.- Lily ansiaba el decirle a Genzo que sí estaba interesada, pero por su trabajo no podía hacerlo.

Dejémonos de cuentos, Del Valle.- replicó Genzo.- Tú me gustas, en verdad, pero no puedo hacer nada si no sientes tú lo mismo. Así pues, dímelo de una vez: ¿vas a llevar esta relación más lejos o no? Porque ya no quiero perder más mi tiempo.

Lily en verdad deseaba el estar con Genzo, eso era más que obvio, pero no podía mezclar su trabajo con sus sentimientos. Ella estaba ahí por una misión, no para enamorarse. Así pues, con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión...

Genzo esperaba que Lily le dijera que sí, que sí estaba interesada en él, que quería llevar la relación a otro nivel. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Genzo siempre tenía lo que quería y en el caso de mujeres no había excepción. Siempre había habido muchas chicas que querían andar con Genzo, de manera que él siempre había podido escoger a la que quería como chica de turno, por lo que nunca tuvo que hacer lo que había hecho con Lily: dar un ultimátum. Nunca le había pasado que una chica mostrara poco interés en él, y curiosamente la única que lo hacía era la única chica que en verdad le gustaba a Wakabayashi... Bueno, que seguramente no había nada por qué preocuparse, ya que Genzo estaba seguro de que Lily al final terminaría cediendo...

Lo siento.- mintió Lily, muy seria.- Me gustas, me agradas mucho, pero no de esa manera. Solo te veo como un buen amigo.

Entiendo.- el rostro de Genzo se ensombreció.- Gracias por ser sincera conmigo. Te llevaré a tu casa.

No, gracias, pasarán por mí dentro de poco.- negó Lily.- Gracias por invitarme a venir, la pasé muy bien. Y gracias por comprender.

Ni hablar.- bufó Genzo.- No me queda de otra más que resignarme, lo que es una lástima porque me gustas en verdad.

No, que ninguna chica se le escapaba a Genzo Wakabayashi. Él se acercó a Lily e intentó besarla, pero ella lo esquivó. En ese momento, Michael Delaney hizo acto de presencia en su automóvil y, contrario a lo que todos pensaron, no fue Hady quien se fue con él sino Lily. Genzo los miró irse y se preguntó si acaso Lily no estaría interesada en Delaney...

Karl miraba toda la escena desde lejos. Él vio la escena de celos, la mirada de decepción y la actitud de celos de Genzo para con Lily, y se preguntó si debía entrometerse o no. Pero qué tontería, claro que debía decir algo, era obvio que Lily se traía algo entre manos... Así pues, Schneider se acercó a su amigo, el cual fingía limpiar su automóvil mientras pretendía que no le había importado lo ocurrido con Lily.

Se te escapó.- Schneider no pudo evitar burlarse.- Es la primera vez que te sucede algo así.

Lo peor del caso es que ella me interesa en verdad.- bufó Wakabayashi.- Pero ya qué.

Ni modo, así son las cosas.- asintió Karl.- Y quien sabe, quizás hasta fue lo mejor.

¿Por qué dices eso?.- Genzo, como era de esperarse, se sorprendió.

Porque creo que Lily Del Valle no es alguien digno de confianza.- respondió Karl.- La vi cerca de tu automóvil, y algo me dice que no estaba haciendo algo bueno.

Quizás estaba solo admirando el interior, no conoce nada de autos.- replicó Genzo.

Wakabayashi, eso sonó demasiado idiota y lo sabes.- bufó Karl.- Lily estaba cerca del volante, quizás intentaba boicoteártelo.

¿Por qué habría de hacer eso, Schneider?.- cuestionó Genzo, escéptico.- ¿Qué motivo tendría ella para querer boicotearme?

Quizás trabaje para el enemigo.- contestó Karl.- Yo que sé, eso solo puede saberlo ella, yo solo te digo lo que vi y que debes tener cuidado con Lily, nada más.

Genzo no respondió. Ya de por sí estaba decepcionado de Lily, y las sospechas de Schneider empeoraron las cosas. Wakabayashi se dijo que a partir de ese momento tendría que poner un límite entre él y Lily, que debía guardar su distancia, pero él en el fondo sabía muy bien que eso iba a resultar imposible...

Hady en algún momento se perdió, buscando a Schneider; de primer momento, ella se había alejado para buscarlo y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba demasiado lejos. Hady intentó encontrar el camino de regreso hacia donde estaban los demás, pero se había alejado bastante y ya era de noche, de manera que no reconoció el sitio en donde se encontraba. En algún punto, al dar vuelta en una esquina, Hady vio a Leo y a Reiko a lo lejos y decidió acercarse para hablar con ellos pero se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

Ya está todo listo.- señaló Leo.- Solo es cuestión que estos tipos roben los autos.

Hady estaba perpleja. ¿Quiénes eran "estos tipos" y qué autos iban a robar?

¿Estás seguro que va a salir bien?.- preguntó Reiko, dubitativa.- Mi hombre anda muy estupidizado por esa Del Valle.

Querida, si tu hombre anda estupidizado por otra mujer, entonces no es tu hombre.- se burló Leo.

Es culpa tuya.- gruñó Reiko.- Tenías que retarlo.

Oye, la chica me gusta, y mejor la quito de tu camino, ¿no?.- bufó Leo.- Te hice un favor.

Por favor, no me hagas reír.- gruñó Reiko.- Ella no está interesada en ti.

Y por lo que vi, en Wakabayashi tampoco, así que no sé por qué te preocupas, lo tendrás solito para ti.- replicó Leo.- Mejor, concentrémonos en el plan. Será algo muy sencillo de hacer, en cuanto Wakabayashi y Schneider se roben los autos, les tendemos la trampa, los entregamos a la policía y nosotros nos vamos con la carga de "pasta" y los coches a otro maldito país, aunque antes me robaré a Lily Del Valle y tú tendrás la oportunidad de violarte a Wakabayashi, si lo deseas.

¿A qué "otro país" nos vamos a ir?.- quiso saber Reiko.

Chipre me gusta.- replicó Leo.

¿Por qué carajos siempre es Chipre?.- protestó ella.

Porque ahí nadie hace preguntas indiscretas en la aduana.- contestó Leo.- Y no protestes, que ya no hay tiempo de cambiar las cosas.

Solo espero que los Delaney no se metan en esto.- replicó Reiko.- Esos dos son peores que una plaga.

Hady se quedó con la boca abierta. No sabía cuál noticia lo había impresionado más, si saber que Genzo y Karl iban a robarse varios automóviles o el hecho de que Reiko y Leo pensaban traicionarlos. Era obvio, los dos primeros debían saber que los dos segundos iban a traicionarlos, ya después se pondría Hady a ver lo del robo de autos. Ella, apesadumbrada, se dijo que su hermano había tenido siempre razón y que Karl y Genzo se habían traído siempre un negocio sucio entre manos... Pero, ¿tendría Hady el valor de decirle a él la verdad? Ella se sentía muy atraída por Karl, y si bien le había dolido enterarse de la verdad, Hady no podría traicionarlo así, aun cuando su propio hermano estuviese metido en el caso... ¿Qué hacer?

Hady pensaba en todo esto cuando empezó a alejarse lentamente, para no ser descubierta. La chica había empezado a caminar de espaldas para evitar que los otros la descubrieran, pero desgraciadamente esto hizo que ella chocara contra un bote de basura, lo que ocasionó un escándalo que evidentemente alertó a los otros dos.

¿Quién está ahí?.- gritó Leo, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.

Hady no respondió y echó a correr, y Leo y Reiko fueron tras ella. Quizás, en otra circunstancia, en otro momento, en otro lugar, Hady hubiese podido escapar pero era de noche y estaba en una zona desconocida para ella, de manera que Leo no tardó en darle alcance... El joven atrapó a la chica y, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, le tapó la boca y la arrastró hasta su automóvil, lugar en donde él y Reiko la amarraron y amordazaron.

No vas a irle con el chisme a tu hermano.- fue lo último que Hady alcanzó a escuchar de Leo.

Ella supo entonces que estaba perdida.


End file.
